A Drop of Crimson
by leefpool
Summary: Not many cats like Snowkit, and she's not exactly sure why. Usually they ignore her, but she doesn't mind too much. From what she can gather, she's worthless. But is she? (Gosh, I hope that summary didn't suck...) Only rated T because of, um, people might be sensitive to violence.
1. Chapter 1

_I have lived a life that you will never know._

_All my painful days have passed so very slow._

_All I've ever seen is crimson on the snow._

_This is my life, and I'll give you a show._

_I do not know how I survived,_

_When every friend I've had has died._

_And every single one of those, to me has always lied._

_If you wish to hear my life,_

_My song of endless screams;_

_Trust me, if you hear it,_

_My voice will haunt your dreams._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! leefpool here, making another fic. If you want to know anything about it, look above ;)<strong>

**So, yes, this is a painful story about the life of… well, a cat. I'm not giving anything away. But don't worry, it's not as dark as it sounds! It was going to be, but I felt too sorry for my main character and changed it a bit.** **It's still pain from the main character's point of view, mostly mental pain though.**

**So, if you ever read my other stories, you know how I have something I put in every chapter (Face of the chapter, riddle of the chapter), and this time I'll have poems (Which might all be creepy and dark)! For now, enjoy the story :) Well, sort of enjoy it. It might be creepy...**

* * *

><p>Red.<p>

Scarlet pools around my small white body.

That was the first thing I saw.

Painful yowls of other cats. No. Just one other cat.

Soothing murmurs.

That was the first thing I heard.

A rough tongue licking my wet body.

Moss soaked with crimson beneath me.

That was the first thing I felt.

But that was a short beginning.

My death would last much, much longer.

The pain of my life would last to my dying breath.

But no. It's the pain of my death. I've never had a life.

Every friendship, clawed away. Every comfort, torn apart. Every family member, abandon me.

My life is pain, pain, pain, and this is how it began.

Prologue

_That night, the moon was red. The cursed night._

_Loud wailing could be heard throughout the camp. Loud, earsplitting wails emanating through the walls of the nursery and into the ears of all the restless warriors and apprentices._

_The kits hid behind their mothers, trying to hide from the noise._

_The medicine cat gave soothing murmurs to the birthing queen._

"_Hush now, hush. It will all be over soon."_

_Outside, the leader paced. Was she alright? But he couldn't go in now. He was too frightened of what he might see._

_Back inside, the queen was clenching her teeth as she pushed out the first kit; black like it's father._

"_That's right, there should be about two left. It will be over soon. Pineleaf, come and lick the first kit."_

_A brown tabby queen with a bulging belly stood and walked over to the kit with trembling knees._

_The medicine cat turned back to the birthing queen as her body convulsed. "Another one's coming! Push!"_

_The queen followed her instruction, and after a yowl of pain, the second kit was out. Brown like it's mother._

"_Someone, come lick this one too!"_

_A grey tabby queen came to do so._

_A moment later, another convulsion started, along with yowls of pain louder than ever before._

_Then blood._

_Blood accompanied the last kit; more blood than the medicine cat had ever seen in one birth._

_And the kit was pure white. Not like any of it's known relations. But the medicine cat proceeded into licking it before any of this could distract her._

_At this point, the awaiting leader, and now father, outside could not wait any longer. He burst into the den. "Is she alright? How are the kits?" He noticed the blood, and his eyes widened. He rushed to his mates' side. "What happened?"_

_The medicine cat looked up at her leader. "Darkstar, she's-"_

"_Don't tell me that!" Darkstar hissed._

"_But it's true. You'll have to name your kits as your… final experience together."_

_Darkstar's eyes glistened with grief. "I know." His voice was a whisper. He turned to his mate. "We have to name our kits."_

_She nodded in response._

_Darkstar turned to the medicine cat. "Which are she-cats and which are toms?"_

"_The white and the black are a she-cats, and the brown is a tom."_

_Darkstar turned back to his mate. "You name the first one."_

_The queen stared down at her kits. "The black one will be… Blackkit."_

"_The brown will be Pebblekit."_

"_And… the last... will be…" the she cat let out a gasping breath._

_Darkstar drew closer to her and licked her ear, shaking. "Go on; name our last kit."_

"_...Snowkit."_

"_Snowkit. It's beautiful."_

"_Yes… goodbye, Darkstar." She reached up, licked her mate's cheek for the last time, and was still_

_Eyes glistening with pain, Darkstar leaned forward and licked her on the ear. "Yes. Goodbye, Sandcloud."_

* * *

><p><strong>HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? TELL ME! *Shakes reader violently* JK JK. But really, please tell me how you liked it! (I feel like no one will… I mean, I've been writing comedy for my other fics….)<strong>

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW! THANKSSSSSSSS!**

**~leefpool**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Yay! Sorry it took so long, blame staying up late, sleepovers, writers block, other fics, Thanksgiving, and forgetfulness.**

**Poem…:**

_Light shall fall from darkness,_

_Ever be their pain._

_Never be their peace,_

_All friendship in vain._

_Lies forever told,_

_Truth never beholden;_

_A life of ever torture,_

_A life of ever darkness._

**Creepy… it actually sounds kind of like a prophecy. Oh, and if I didn't mention, the poems will probably be about the main character of the story. But not always.**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Smileyorangekitty: Yay! :3**

**Indigostartherandomkitty: Really? I'm kinda like that too…**

**FanficTo-A-T: I know… but at least it wasn't raining; that would be even more cliche…**

**CherryBreezeFeather: Thanks!**

**Guest: Didn't feel like making all those G's, so you are currently known as guest. Anyway, what's OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG etc. about?**

**Lilystripe608 (Guest): Thanks!**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Everyone hates me.<p>

Is it because of I was born on the cursed night, or because I killed my mother in birth?

I don't know.

No one looks me in the eye. No one.

Is it because I was born on the cursed night, or because my red eyes?

I don't know.

My father tries to love me, but his smile is always strained.

Maybe if I had dark fur, I wouldn't always be blamed.

But there's no comfort here. Only pain and lies.

Only my littermates like me, but my father only tries.

What is my life? Do you really want to know?

It's a life of nothing but pain. A life that no one knows.

Chapter One

Snowkit tumbled around the nursery with her littermates. She was having so much fun, it seemed like nothing could ever break that.

Of course, the pain always came back eventually. Whenever she went out for food, whenever she was going to the dirt-place. Stares would follow her, sometimes glares.

Snowkit was pretty sure they hated her because her mother was well loved, And her mother had died after giving birth to her. They didn't hate her littermates, though. See, this was because Snowkit's siblings' fur was dark, with normal-colored eyes, while she was pure white with reddish-pink eyes, and since they had been born on the night of the cursed red moon, everyone believed her to be the cursed kit of her litter. The only cats who seemed to truly appreciate her were her littermates, adopted mother, and adopted littermates.

As Snowkit tumbled around the nursery now, she wondered what she would do if she didn't have any friends. _I'd just be sitting alone in the corner, playing with myself and pretending to be happy…._

She was knocked over by her brother and stood up, shaking out her fur. She pounced at him, but was knocked over by her sister, who got him instead.

"Ha! I won!"

Snowkit sat down in defeat. "Okay, Blackkit. I give in."

"Yay!" Blackkit hopped around the nursery and bumped into Pineleaf, who had just come in.

"Don't be too violent!" she fretted. "You're going to get yourselves hurt one of these days."

"Well, we're going to get hurt in battle defending our Clan one day, too, so it won't matter. We'll just have experience," Snowkit pointed out.

Pineleaf sighed. "I know." Her eyes grew misty. "I just can't believe you'll be warriors one day." She shook her head. "Well, anyone hungry?"

"Yes!" The three kits squeaked in unison.

Pineleaf lay down in her nest and they all scrambled over, getting to the point of nursing immediately. After a moment, Snowkit popped her head back up.

"Mother, when do we get to be apprentices?"

"In four moons. You have to be patient if you want it to come, or it will feel like your whole lifetime passes before it comes. I would know; it happened to me."

"Oh." Snowkit went back to nursing, and Pebblekit's head popped up.

"When do we get to be _warriors_?"

"After you finish your training, of course. Imagine if you had to defend all of your Clan, but you didn't know any warrior moves! You would be defeated right away. That's why you must have training first, because without it, you will never be able to defend the Clan."

"I get it! I can't wait to be an apprentice and learn every fighting move there is."

Pineleaf purred as Pebblekit put his head back down, and Blackkit took her turn.

"When do I get to be Clan leader?"

"Hmm… well, when you are a warrior, if you are really good and have the right traits, you might end up being the clan deputy. Then, when the leader dies, you will be the leader."

"Yay! I'll be the best warrior, then."

Snowkit sat there, thinking over what her foster mother had just said. _I'll be the leader, and I'll be the best of all!_

* * *

><p><em>Snowkit was in a large, grassy clearing. There was a pool shining with moonlight off to one side, and the nursery was on the other. Out of curiosity, since the she'd never seen a pool of water that large before, she padded to it.<em>

_She looked down into the pool and saw a cat covered in blood._

_She jumped back, hissing, but slipped on something sticky. She looked down at her paws. Red. She looked at the rest of her body. Red. She was the cat covered in blood._

_In an attempt to get it off, she jumped into the pool, but as soon as she put her head under, she found herself falling through air. When she hit the ground, she was in the same clearing, but this time it was covered in bloody, dead cats. Cats that she recognized-Darkstar, Pineleaf, Blackkit, Pebblekit…-and cats she didn't._

_She heard a cruel laugh behind her and spun around. No one was there. She heard the laugh again. "You won't see me. You will only see the darkness."_

_The stars disappeared from the sky, along with the moon, and Snowkit saw the sky coming towards her. She yowled for help, but no one came. She was enveloped in darkness _

She woke with a start. _There's no blood. No dead cats._ She looked around to prove her point, and saw her littermates sleeping peacefully next to her. Pineleaf was gone, so for a bit more reassurance, she peeked outside. Pineleaf was sharing a piece of fresh-kill with her mate, Thornstrike.

She let out a sigh of relief and went back into the nursery and settled down beside her littermates again. _Was that dream just a nightmare, or did it really mean something?_

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? Tell me and you get a virtual kitty of your choice. It can be from anywhere! A fic, your imagination, the actual series… anywhere.<strong>

**Thanks to all who reviewed, plainly viewed, favorited and followed! I appreciate it.**

**~leefpool**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi… I'm back, with another chapter and seven virtual kitties.**

**Poem:**

_Darkness, come and wash away the light,_

_Bring in the darkness,_

_Bring in the night._

_Wash away the crimson,_

_Wash away the pain,_

_Wash away feeling in your black rain._

_River of inky black, wash away the sun,_

_Bring in the stars and the moon,_

_Bring in the night sky,_

_Where I can hide,_

_Wash me away in your black tide._

**End of that was a bit weird. Don't blame me; if I had continued it, it probably wouldn't have ended. That happens to me sometimes.**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Indigostartherandomkitty: Thanks, and get well soon! (='.'=)**

**CherryBreezeFeather: I suppose she is. (='.'=)**

**Tiny Author Life xx: Thank you and you're welcome! (='.'=)**

**Fanfic-To-A-T: Thanksssss (='.'=)**

**Smileyorangekitty: Really? It's not **_**that **_**good… (='.'=)**

**Caelyx: Review 1: I don't exactly know what's funny… Review 2: Thanks! And you get two cats because you reviewed twice. (='.'=) (='.'=)**

**Pebblewish: Review 1: Thanks! Review 2: Read both those stories and joined SnowClan, which I'm quite sure you knew! (='.'=) (='.'=) (Two reviews=two cats.)**

**Lilystripe608 (Guest): Yep, she is. Although, I'm not absolutely sure that there is such a thing as those… yeah, that dream is scary… here's Graystripe! (='.'=)**

**Onto da chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Snowkit raced after her littermates, trying to reach the apprentices den first. They had been trying to prove who was the fastest all morning, because they had previously been listening to the elders' stories about one of the ancient Clans, WindClan, who were said to have been the fastest cats in Clan history. So far in their racing, each of them had won once, so they still didn't know who was faster.

All three kits were almost there. _Just a couple more fox-lengths…_ Then they bumped into a apprentice, and all fell over.

"Hey, watch where you're going! I was winning!" Blackkit complained.

"Sorry," said the apprentice. "Although, you _could _try to go somewhere that someone isn't coming out of."

"You were the one in our way, though! Why don't _you_ try not to be in other cats' way?" Blackkit argued

The apprentice glared at her. "Suit yourself, but you should still try not to bump into other cats." He padded away, looking like he was in a bad mood.

"What's up with him?" Asked Pebblekit.

Blackkit and Snowkit both shrugged.

"Well, our race was interrupted. Should we restart?" Asked Snowkit.

"Sure."

They stood up and padded back to their starting point, and raced again. Snowkit was proud to say she won.

* * *

><p>Snowkit hopped around in circles, trying to reach the piece of bracken on her tail. She'd woken up in the middle of the night with something poking her, and it had just been there. <em>Come… on… stupid… bracken… <em>She finally grabbed it, but now that she had, she didn't know what to do with it. Then she got an idea.

She carefully stuck it onto Pebblekit's tail, then poked him with her paw until he started waking up. She settled down and tried to look like she was sleeping.

Pebblekit yawned and stood up, shaking out his fur. Then he seemed to realize it wasn't morning yet, and started settling down again. Then he saw the bracken. He reached for it, but couldn't get it. He stood up again and reached further. Soon, he was racing in circles with it just out of reach. Snowkit somehow held back her laughter, and became rather bored when he finally got it off and set it down outside the nursery. She held back a sigh, and let herself sink back into sleep.

* * *

><p>It was morning, and Pebblepaw was poking Snowpaw.<p>

"Alright, I'm up I'm up!" she rolled over and stretched, then stood up yawning. "You know," she said, recounting last night's occurrence, "last night, I woke up with a piece of bracken on my tail. It took forever to get it off."

"Really?" said Pebblepaw. "Because the same thing happened to me last night."

Blackkit laughed. "You two are officially exactly the same cat!"

They glared at her and she shut up.

"So…" One of their foster siblings, Nightkit, padded over to them. "Who wants to play leaders?"

"I do!" all the kits replied in unison. They all ran to the nursery entrance and piled outside. Snowkit felt the cats in the clearing staring at her, but ignored them.

"I'll be leader of DuskClan!" Blackkit declared.

"Then I'll be SunClan," said Snowkit.

"MorningClan," said Nightkit

"DawnClan," said Moonkit, another one of their foster siblings.

"What about me and Coalkit and Stormkit?" Asked Pebblekit.

"Coalkit! Come be my deputy," said Snowkit.

"Stormkit, over here!" said Blackkit.

"Mine, Pebblekit!"

And they were all set. Soon, they were in full-scale mock-battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short! Someone inserted writers block into my brain.<strong>

**Okay, so, this is going to be my main story! If anyone doesn't feel like calling it by it's full name, just call it ADOC.**

**Hope you all liked da chapter! Virtual cookies to all R&R-ers follow/favorite-ers! Yay!**

**~leefpool**


End file.
